The NCIS protection detail
by Jilly Beany
Summary: The team must protect a shooting victim after it becomes clear someone wants her dead. Good thing that Chloe Sullivan can't die any time soon... even if she can't remember who she is. NCIS/Smallville cross over with a small amount of Lex thrown in.
1. The man who became stone

The NCIS protection detail

The team must protect a victim when it seems someone is trying hard to kill her. It's a good thing that Chloe Sullivan can't die any time soon even if she can't remember who she is.

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

The man who became stone...

Only any given day or night the non descript house nestled between it's twins would have given no person passing any reason to take a second glance.

But on this day anyone who did pass _would _to stop and join the on lookers as police tape, law enforcement cars and a coroner van all sat ideal outside the house.

Soon they were joined by another car that held four people inside all bearing the NCSI initials.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the first to climb from the car once it had stopped followed quickly by Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David then Tim McGee who was stifling a yawn.

"All that McGeeking keeping you awake McGoo" Tony quipped after slamming his door shut only to gain a glare in response.

"I do not understand why we are needed when the killer has been arrested" Ziva questioned glancing at Gibbs who raised an eyebrow.

"Well" with a sharp look Ziva pinned Tony with a glare as he joined her and Gibbs.

"Do not declare that your 'gut' feels strongly" Ziva ordered as Tony smirked down at her.

"I was going to _say _I agree with you" Tony chirped causing Ziva to stare at him with confusion and a little suspicion that caused Tony to waggle his eyebrows at her.

"Why would you agree with me?" Ziva questioned with a guarded tone as McGee joined them and frowned.

"Because we have the killer sitting a jail cell. There is at least six police officers who responded to the reports of shots fired and saw the guy kill the master gunnery sergeant and shoot the other victim" Tony explained before Ziva thought to her.

Still unsure she nodded in acceptance and turned to Gibbs who was glaring at the pair.

"Ducky's here and the reason we _are _investigating is because"

"You say so" Tony offered before Gibbs slapped him around the back of the head.

"Because when they dragged the Corporal out he was like a robot" Gibbs finished while Tony rubbed the back of his head and Ziva glanced to McGee.

"Now unless you have any more problems shall we get to work" Gibbs demanded as his team nodded and quickly followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Strolling into the living room Gibbs winched at the destruction that had taken place. Glass and shards of wood littered the floor along with blood.<p>

The once cream walls were splattered with blood and potted by bullet holes. Corporal James Garrison wasn't about to let anyone or anything go unharmed in his destructive spree.

Behind him Tony whistled as he glanced around the living room, ignoring the mess and focusing on the upgraded items.

"For a corporal he had some nice stuff" Tony admitted before he caught Gibbs glare and turned towards Doctor Donald Mallard.

"He did indeed Anthony but this body was not one of them" Ducky declared causing McGee to smirk and Tony to winch.

"Want to tell me something interesting Ducky" Gibbs questioned the older man.

Offering a shrug Ducky glanced away from the dead body laying before his crouched position to the team leader standing behind him.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Kenneth Hurtz was shot through the cranium, with a exit wound" Ducky declared.

"Lot of blood for one guy Duck" Gibbs pointed out, nodding the blood splatter a few feet from the dead man's body.

"Yes Jethro. This dear boy was shot _after _corporal shot his first victim," Ducky admitted as he hands found his knees and he pushed himself up.

Winching the older man moved over to the second bloody area and shook his head.

"Corporal Garrison shot 'Chloe' through the chest; missing her heart. The impact of the bullet caused her to fall back and through the glass table the corporal owned. A shard of glass was embedded in the base of her skull" Duck declared as his brow screwed up.

"There's only one body Ducky" McGee declared while he removed his camera.

The ME pursed his lips and lifted his head to glare at McGee who had the grace to lower his eyes.

"He has a point Duck" Gibbs declared gaining a look from Ducky before the man sighed.

"The officer on duty told me that the corporal fired two shots. The paramedics assessed that the master gunnery sergeant was dead; however the second victim was not and moving swiftly took her to hospital for emergency surgery"

Ducky admitted with a frown creasing his forehead.

"Start looking around" Gibbs ordered before his team hurried away with McGee taking photos of the dead marine.

"What is it Ducky" Gibbs questioned as he moved to the older man's side and stared at the blood stain on the ground.

"That young woman has a very little chance of surviving through the night Jethro. From the description of her wounds I... well I can't understand just _how _she managed to survive" Ducky admitted looking up to Gibbs who frowned.

"Luck? But if your right she might not even have that by tomorrow" Gibbs pointed out causing Ducky to shake his head.

"I do hope I'm wrong. Corporal Garrison _wanted_ this man and that woman dead" Ducky declared as Gibbs tilted his head to look at the older man.

"They arrested him"

"Oh I have no doubt he will be locked up for the rest of his life and even if he wasn't the way he was escorted out of here made sure of that" Ducky exclaimed.

Patting Ducky on the shoulder the team leader walked away leaving Ducky to muse to himself.

"Boss I got the corporal's weapon" Tony called as he checked the weapon and clip before bagging it.

"He emptied the clip boss" Tony stated as Gibbs glanced over his shoulder at the bullet riddled wall.

"The sergeant did not" Ziva called as she pointed towards the dead body.

"He did not even remove his weapon" Ziva stated as she looked closely at the weapon and took a photo before removing the weapon.

"I got it" Tony called from the archway leading to the kitchen/dinner room causing everyone to glance at him.

"Garrison walks in on his girlfriend going at it with Hurtz, loses his cool and kills them both" Tony declared gaining a roll of eyes.

"I think Garrison was gay" McGee called holding a framed picture of Garrison kissing an unknown man beneath the banner of 'Gay Pride'.

"OK... Garrison comes home finds his _boyfriend_" Tony shot McGee a look "and the blonde locking lips and loses it" Tony finished before Ducky stood beside Gibbs and gave Tony a look.

"The Master Gunnery Sergeant was married" Ducky declared as everyone looked to see Hurtz wedding band.

"Fine! The one arm gunman did it" Tony exclaimed before turning and heading back into the kitchen while Ziva stood and frowned.

"Corporal Garrison had both arms" Ziva declared as Gibbs and Ducky smiled.

"A movie reference Ziva" McGee explained as he carried on looking around the room while Ziva shook her head.

Looking around the room Gibbs noted everything that seemed of importance. His gut had tightened the moment he first read the case, something screamed up at him from those pages that not everything was as clean cut as it first seemed.

The picture of Corporal Garrison didn't show Gibbs someone who would kill innocent people nor was he someone who would empty his gun for just two kill shots.

* * *

><p>AN: this is something I'm thinking of working on but it's still not decided. This is just a rough draft.


	2. The one left behind

Chapter two

The one left behind...

* * *

><p>The coffee was the shot his system needed to clear the doubts away. The search of the crime scene had offered nothing to change the story Gibbs had already been told.<p>

Master Gunnery Sergeant Hurtz and the mystery woman arrived before or shortly after Corporal Garrison came home.

They spoke and Garrison lost his temper and emptied his clip before hitting the mystery woman then Hurtz.

What was bugging Gibbs enough to keep the case going, at least until Vance dropped another one on his desk, was he didn't know just what _was _said between the trio and Garrison wasn't going to speak any time soon which left only one person.

"Harrison Ford; one of our greatest exports" Tony's shocked voice called out as Gibbs stepped out of the elevator. Strolling quickly towards his desk Gibbs glared at Tony who was staring at Ziva with disbelief.

"I have not heard of him" Ziva declared without looking up from her computer before McGee glanced at Tony.

"STARS WARS" Tony exclaimed causing the agent to finally lift her head.

"Is not something do with this case DiNozzo" Gibbs stated dryly causing Tony to snap his head down and nod in agreement.

"Understood boss" Tony declared before Gibbs stood before McGee's desk.

"Give me something good McGee" Gibbs ordered ignoring the flinch from McGee and the chuckle from Tony.

"Garrison's laptop is with Abby and um... well I couldn't find out who the second victim was"

"Chloe" Tony called causing both men to turn towards him. It was Gibbs glare that wiped the smirk from his senior field agent's face.

"While waiting to charge in, the officers all stated hearing Hurtz ordering Garrison to spare Chloe" Tony explained as Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Might have been a third person" McGee offered causing Tony to shot him a dumb ass look.

"They heard two shots... raced in. No time for a third to hide or even get out the back" Tony declared.

McGee went to open his mouth but Gibbs lent forward and slapped him around the back of the head gaining his attention once more.

"The second victim McGee" Gibbs ordered as the younger agent nodded.

"Still in hospital. No ID, cards or even lip gloss found on her boss" McGee informed ignoring both Tony and Ziva's raised eyebrows.

Gibbs on the other hand was already turning towards his desk and quickly moved to his desk. Collecting his badge and gun he couldn't shift that feeling in his gut.

"McGee head to Garrison's base and track his movements" Gibbs barked knowing without turning that his team was snapping into action.

"DiNozzo head to the hospital and figure out who the hell she is" Gibbs barked turning to find Tony already standing and frowning at him.

"She's in a coma boss" Tony pointed out.

Silence descended as Gibbs stared at him and the other two agents glanced between the pair.

"You got some where you have to be DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned gaining a confused look from Tony.

"No boss," Tony flinched back before racing around his desk.

"Yeah boss the hospital" Tony declared as he all but ran to the elevator while McGee shook his head.

"Ziva with me" Gibbs ordered already heading to the elevator followed closely by McGee and Ziva.

* * *

><p>The screeching sound of heavy metal music hit Gibbs and Ziva as soon as they stepped out of the elevator and neither winched when they reached the door to the lab and found the lab tech dancing around the room.<p>

Smirking Gibbs strolled in and raised an eyebrow as the gothic lab tech spun round and came face to face with Gibbs.

"Gibbs" Abby Sciuto exclaimed with a large smile before she waved to Ziva.

"Abbs" Gibbs started as he titled his head and Abby jumped on the spot. Racing to her computer she hit a button and the lab was filled with silence, with a skip she spun to smile brightly at the older man.

"So I've been this little busy beaver type thing" Abby exclaimed as Gibbs nodded still smirking at her.

"And this little busy beaver... no bee... has found something for you" Abby declared as she whirled round and grabbed a sheet of paper.

"The bullet that killed Hurtz was a match to the bullets from the wall" Abby explained as she spun back round and handed the paper to Gibbs who quickly skimmed the page before handing it to Ziva.

"And before you ask," Abby spun to her computer and typed quickly.

"I tested Garrison's gun and found the bullets from the wall _and _Hurtz came from his weapon" Abby threw over her shoulder as she pulled up two images of bullets before the word 'MATCH' appeared.

"Could it have been planted" Ziva questioned with a disbelieving tone.

"No; all side arms have issued papers. The gun was issued to... come on guess" Abby ordered as she spun to find Gibbs and Ziva both giving her a look.

"Fine be joy killers. Hurtz was clean and the blood from your mysterious woman was also clean apart from a high white cell count" Abby told them before she skipped over to her table where Garrison's laptop sat.

"Garrison's laptop offered answers I know Gibbs really want. He sent and received emails from some Doctor Julian McKilics" Abby told them as the pair turned to watch the chirpy woman.

"They didn't go into detail. It was just making appointments and reminders" Abby told them before Abby pulled gloves on and held the laptop up and waved it at the pair.

"McKilics?" Gibbs questioned as Abby tilted her head.

"Some GP" Abby told them before she went to open her mouth but Ziva shook her head.

"The base has doctors for all personal" Ziva pointed out missing the pout sent to her by Abby.

"As I was saying" Abby exclaimed regaining the pairs attention once more.

"Garrison encrypted all the information he found on McKilics which I have yet to decrypt but I will" Abby declared putting the laptop back down.

"It seemed Garrison didn't use google to find out about McKilics. He used The Government's system to find out everything there was about McKilics" Abby admitted as Gibbs frowned before glancing to Ziva.

"I have the blood from the mysterious woman so I'm running that but I need prints"

"Tony is getting them right now" Gibbs assured as Abby smiled brightly before skipping around the table.

"Was corporal Garrison on any type of medication" Ziva questioned as Abby pursed her lips and shook her head.

"If he was taking anything the major would have found it" Abby admitted before Gibbs stepped forward and kissed her cheek.

"Good work Abbs" Gibbs offered before he turned and strolled out of the lab with Ziva flashing Abby a smile before following her boss.

"May I ask where we are going now Gibbs" Ziva questioned keeping in step with Gibbs.

"Talk to Garrison" Gibbs ordered ignoring Ziva's confused look.

* * *

><p>Tony shuddered as he stepped into the hospital room followed by the doctor on call.<p>

"Not a fan of hospital's agent DiNozzo" Doctor Colin Keats questioned as he smirked at the agent.

Tony just smiled in response knowing he had to keep his mouth in check, seeing as Gibbs was not around.

"How is she" Tony questioned as he focused his green eyes on the blonde laying still on the bed.

No doubt she had pale skin before but it now seemed deathly pale on the verge of turning grey, her golden blonde hair was matted with blood and her face was covered in small puffy cuts from the glass. Tony noticed the edges of the adhesive tape attached to the back of her neck.

"Apart from being a coma?" Keats questioned and Tony shot the young man a dirty look. No doubt straight out of medical school he had caught the short end of the shift game. Not that Tony blamed his bosses, the guy was a smart mouth.

"She's actually healthy. We removed the bullet from her chest and found no major damage there. The bullet is waiting for you to collect," Keats declared as he went about checking the IV connected to the blonde.

Tony forced himself to look at the woman laying in the bed because he was really growing to dislike Keats.

"The shard of glass wasn't too deep, she got five stitches" Keats broke off to stare down at the woman with a frown on his young face.

"Which is great because a woman like this... I mean wow right" Keats glanced to Tony and if he didn't see the disapproving look that was etched across Tony's face then it was decided.

He was a dumb ass.

"The glass is also waiting for your guys" Keats admitted as he moved to the end of the bed and grabbed the chart.

"The cuts to her face and arms will heal, no scarring" Keats admitted looking over the chart before looking to Tony.

"She has a high fever but we couldn't find any sign of infection in her blood work" Keats stated.

"Any idea who she is" Keats questioned as Tony shot him a look before walking over to the chair at the head of the bed and unloaded his gear.

"I'm really hoping she wakes up because you know once she walks out of here I can technically ask her out" Keats admitted waggling his eyebrow.

Tony counted to ten before turning and glaring at Keats who still didn't take any of Tony's glares to heart.

"Want to go get me my samples" Tony demanded as Keats slipped the chart back into its place and shove his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not really meant to be running errands" Keats stated causing Tony to breath in deeply through his nose before standing up straight enough to show off his gun.

"Go _get _my samples" Tony reordered with a tone he hoped sounded like Gibbs.

When the doctor gulped and nodded like a bobble head toy Tony felt pride at knowing he was getting that tone down to a fine art.

Keats spun on his heels and raced out of the room, almost going head first through the door. Tony simply drew in a deep breath and grabbed some gloves from his bag. Trying hard not to look at the still form on the bed because he knew Ducky had said she might not make it through the night.

Luck had spared her long enough to make it to the hospital but it didn't mean it would hold out any longer. Shaking his head Tony didn't want to think like that because _his _luck must be running low.

"You know blondes aren't really my thing" Tony declared with a feeling of ease running through him. He hated silence and even if he was talking to himself it was something.

"I bet your a little spit fire" Tony admitted as he grabbed the ink blot and turned to the woman's hands.

Placing the blot on the bed he grabbed the woman's hand and was surprised by how hot she felt. Frowning Tony noted he would speak to a better doctor once he was finished because the heat radiating from the young woman was unnatural.

"Promise not leave any marks" Tony whispered feeling himself flush a little knowing it was Ducky's job to talk to the dead. He would have slapped himself for thinking that.

After several seconds Tony discovered that there was no way he was going to be able to take her prints with the gloves on and the heat pouring out of her.

Gently putting the woman's hand down on the bed Tony ripped his gloves off and tossed them into his bag before grabbing her hand once more.

Without the gloves Tony swore the heat took at least three notches upwards the moment his hand connected with hers. Before he could even press her first finger into the ink he froze when the room seemed to grow brighter.

Just as suddenly as her temperature rose it seemed to go down. Tony shook his head knowing he would need a lot of sleep because he clearly wasn't getting enough.

When his inked the first finger and went to grab a finger card the hand in his grip twisted and clutch his own hand tightly.

Nearly jumping ten feet in the air Tony spun round still being held firmly in the grasp of the woman on the bed. Vivid green eyes burned into Tony's and for a second Tony worried if she would do something to him.

"It's OK miss" Tony assured attempting to hold his free hand up.

"I'm an agent with NCIS; I'm here because of the accident" Tony assured surprised by the strength in the woman's hand.

"I'm going to get the doctor in five seconds OK" Tony declared as the woman finally turned her green eyes away from him and looked with panic around the room.

"Your safe" Tony declared before green eyes snapped back to him.

"Who am I?" the woman questioned in a frightened voice that caused Tony to swallow hard.

He didn't have the first clue how to answer that question.

* * *

><p>This has been posted quickly because my internet has decided it likes to play a nice little game with me. Guess when it's going to turn off. I'm still working the little plot bunnies out of this but hopefully you are liking it so far and in response to one review I doubt Clark or anyone else from Smallville will be appearing in this but like i said I'm still working out the plot bunnies so who knows.<p> 


	3. And her name was

Chapter three

And her name was...

* * *

><p>Gibbs felt Ziva's eyes boring into him as they walked towards his car; but being the man he was Gibbs knew how to ignore the agent until he was ready to talk.<p>

As they reached the car Gibbs came to a quick stop and Ziva took a fraction of a second to stop behind him.

"Got something to say"

"I believe that we wasted our time. Corporal Garrison was uncooperative," Ziva declared once Gibbs faced her.

Folding his arms Gibbs couldn't disagree with his agent but he couldn't let go of that feeling in his gut. Garrison hadn't blinked once during the interview nor did he even seem to acknowledge their presence.

What ever happened to Garrison had caused the man to shut down.

"Garrison did not even react to pain" Ziva declared as Gibbs frowned.

After Garrison was yanked from his cell and lead into the interview room Gibbs had noticed his red raw wrists. Ziva was right not once did he show any discomfort or pain due to his wrists.

"I have seen this before Gibbs; while training with the Mossad we discovered a camp of 'freedom fighters'" Ziva admitted as her brow screwed up in memory.

"Young men were trained to react in this manner as soon as their mission was completed for fear of them being discovered or captured. Torture would not break them" Ziva declared meeting Gibbs grey eyes.

"Marines aren't taught that way Ziva" Gibbs declared in a stern tone as he turned and stalked towards his car.

"Perhaps not or maybe new methods are being used" Ziva questioned not once backing down when Gibbs stopped and slowly turned to look at her.

"Believe me Ziva Corporal Garrison was being taught all the skills a _corporal _might need in the marines" Gibbs assured before his phone rang.

with one final look Gibbs yanked his phone out and hit the receive button. Ziva shook her head at her boss but remained mute on the subject knowing she would have to approach it from another point.

"Gibbs"

Gibbs frowned when his SFA hurried voice gushed down the line.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs growled.

Ziva paused to watch as Gibbs stiffened as he listened before he slammed his phone shut and quickly yanked his door open.

"Gibbs"

"DiNozzo needs us at the hospital" Gibbs ordered slipping behind the steering wheel.

Ziva was already fastening her seat beat as Gibbs started the car.

"The woman was in a coma; even I find it hard for Tony not to be _able _to handle her" Ziva exclaimed as she slammed her door shut and looked at her boss.

"She woke up" Gibbs informed before he gunned it out of the car park.

* * *

><p>Tony felt the blonde beside him flinch when the hospital room door was briskly opened and Gibbs strolled in with Ziva close on his heels.<p>

"DiNozzo" Gibbs greeted before his eyes went straight to the blonde sitting up in bed.

"Boss this is, for a lack of names, Chloe Doe" Tony declared as Gibbs shot him a look and the blonde on the bed rolled her eyes.

"Chloe this is Agent Gibbs and Agent David" Tony introduced moving away from the bed.

After calling a different doctor, Tony had sat with Chloe as she went through countless questions. He guessed that she wasn't lying when she said she couldn't remember anything and he promised to be right outside when she was given another examination.

It was during that time Tony called Gibbs and told him everything he knew. By the time Gibbs had arrived Tony had collected fingerprints and asked his own questions.

"Hi" the small blonde greeted before her green eyes shot to Tony for a second.

Gibbs noted the fear in her eyes but said nothing as he stood at the end of the bed; not wanting to crowd or panic the woman.

With a pointed look to his agent Gibbs waited for what he wanted.

"Chloe woke up while I was trying to collect finger prints; the doc checked her out" Tony explained causing Gibbs to nod.

Several seconds passed in silence before Gibbs spoke.

"Ziva get the prints to Abby and tell Ducky to meet us here" Gibbs ordered as the agent nodded in agreement.

"They have the glass and bullet too" Tony offered as he handed the fingerprint card to his parent who shot him a questioning look.

Silence once more fell on the trio after Gibbs threw his car keys to Ziva and Gibbs watched the blonde closely watching as she never wavered from his stare. Instead he was surprised to find she was watching him just as closely.

"The doctors said the glass shard may have done damage to my memory or it might have been the fall" Chloe offered as Gibbs nodded.

Tony simply looked back and forth between the pair; unsure what else his boss might be looking for. Nothing about the woman screamed she was lying. The only thing that Tony got was that she wasn't easy to impress, intimidate or get to know.

"Your in DC" Gibbs offered as the blonde creased her brow a little, her green eyes leaving Gibbs for the first time since they entered their staring contest.

"You had no ID on you" Gibbs declared as the blonde snapped her eyes back to him and in a second she understood what he was trying to say.

"You don't know who I am; that was why you took my fingerprints" Chloe stated as Gibbs nodded.

Folding his arms Gibbs went back to watching her and Tony felt a little sorry for the person on the end of Gibbs watchful eyes.

"Hurtz" Chloe whispered as she searched Gibbs face.

Tony moved quickly to her side and grabbed the call button trying to see if he should jab the button once or repeatedly.

"Where do you hurt" Tony questioned causing Chloe to snap her head around to him and stare at him with confusion.

"Not hurts... _Hurtz,_" Chloe admitted glancing between the two men.

"The name is the only thing I can hold on to" Chloe admitted as her pale cheeks flushed and Gibbs nodded.

"He was with you at the time of the shooting. He's dead" Gibbs stated causing Tony to snap his eyes to him and wonder just what his boss was holding back.

Chloe however paled once more and for a second looked like she was about to throw up.

"I didn't... I mean I couldn't" Chloe trailed off as her lower lip was gripped between her teeth and Gibbs tilted his head.

"Hurtz was shot after you" Gibbs declared as Chloe frowned and glanced up at him from beneath her eyelashes.

"The person who shot me"

"Is in custody" Gibbs assured before a look of confusion rushed across the young woman's features causing Gibbs and Tony to look at each other for a moment.

"Do you know why I was shot" Chloe questioned in a meek voice that caused both men to share one last look before looking at the woman on the bed knowing they had nothing to offer her.

"No; but we will" Gibbs assured and Tony smiled knowing his boss didn't break his promises quickly or easily.

Chloe looked at Gibbs once more and after several seconds she seemed to come to the same conclusion, offering Gibbs a heart felt smile.

"Thank you agent Gibbs" Tony watched the older man surprised to see a small smile tug at his lips but as quickly as it appeared it vanished and Gibbs was back to being his usual self.

"And you as well Tony" Chloe declared causing Tony to offer the blonde a smile and a shrug.

"AGENT DINOZZO" a stern voice exclaimed causing Tony to winch and tear his eyes away from Chloe.

Doctor Matthew Price stood in the door way of the room with his hazel eyes flashing dangerously at the two agents.

"I thought I told you that _you _alone could stay and only for as long as Chloe didn't feel tired or over whelmed" Price growled as he stalked over to the bed already focused on Chloe.

If he was sure the doctor wouldn't ban him from the hospital, Tony would have laughed at the doctor. Price reminded Tony of Dick Van Dykes 'Dr Mark Sloan' and he would have pointed that out too if the doctor hadn't began to scold him after he was assured Chloe showed no signs of present discomfort.

"I feel fine Dr Price" Chloe tried to placate but the doctor waved a weathered hand and offered her a soften glare.

The moment Price had raced into the room Tony had liked him because unlike Keats, Price actually cared about his patient and nothing else mattered as long as they felt OK.

"Doctor I'm special agent"

"I don't care if your the President of The United States; I told Agent DiNozzo that Chloe needed rest because even though she is no longer in a coma she _did _have surgery" Price snapped as he pinned Gibbs with a scolding look.

To his credit Gibbs managed to hide his annoyance and temper; though Tony guessed that was something to do with Gibbs respect for older doctors. Ducky had trained him well.

"Dr Price I'm fine really. Agent Gibbs hasn't tortured me, in fact he has been a gentleman" Chloe defended in a sweet tone that caused the older doctor to soften and sigh.

"And Tony even asked me several times if I really was up to talking to anyone" Chloe lied which surprised both Tony and Gibbs.

However the doctor was assured enough to lose the scolding look for Gibbs and Tony but he was still firm on making sure his patient wasn't stressed.

"Well as that might be the agents will have to _wait _until tomorrow to ask any more questions. I didn't think I _would _have to remind _you _that you were shot and stabbed this morning" Price reminded in a gentle voice causing Chloe to nod.

After a moment of staring Price sighed and glanced at Gibbs.

"A NCIS doctor will be arriving"

"I'm fully trained Agent Gibbs" Price snapped causing Gibbs to bristle and if Tony didn't duck his head he would have laughed.

"I believe you _but _this is still an on going investigation and my doctor only wants to check out Chloe for our reports" Gibbs declared this time it was the doctors turn to bristle.

"I'm OK with that" Chloe chirped gaining the males attentions once more and Tony would give her credit; for a woman who didn't remember who she was she did know how to calm a situation down. Hell she defended Gibbs and he let her.

"Five minutes and I will be present the whole time" Price ordered with a tone that no one was going to remove him.

Both Chloe and Tony glanced to Gibbs who nodded in agreement before a shrill ring shot out of Gibbs phone.

"Please do not tell me your phone is on Agent Gibbs" Price demanded with a glare to which Gibbs just raised an eyebrow before turning away and dragged his phone from his pocket.

"Gibbs"

three sets of eyes all watched as Gibbs listened to the caller before he shook his head.

"I got that McGee; did you get a name" Gibbs demanded as Tony couldn't help but smirk at his bosses tone and McGee's flaying.

Chloe raised a questioning look at the agent who lent towards her.

"McGeek" he explained as Chloe smirked and shook her head looking back to the lead agent.

"I'll be there McGee" Gibbs barked before he snapped his phone shut and turned back to the other three people.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs ordered with a nod towards the door.

"I'll be back tomorrow Chloe" Gibbs assured giving Price a look to which the doctor nodded at.

Tony gathered his stuff before turning to Chloe who was smiling sweetly up at him.

"Will you come back tomorrow too" Chloe questioned. Tony hid his smirk when the woman flushed and quickly stammered.

"I wasn't coming on to you... I mean... not that your not... I just wanted to say thanks. For you know being there and keeping me company" Tony just chuckled and winked at her.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked again causing the agent to jump and glance to his boss, not missing the amused look crossing his face.

"Got it boss" Tony chirped as he smiled at Chloe once more.

"_We'll _see you tomorrow Chloe" Gibbs offered for his agent who just ducked his head and hurried out of the room.

"Doctor Price" Gibbs offered in a cool tone to which the doctor raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't encourage them" Price ordered as he turned to Chloe once the door swung shut behind Gibbs.

Chloe just laughed sweetly and looked to the elderly doctor.

"I trust them and I have a small felling that you and Agent Gibbs might be alike" Chloe teased as Price's eyebrows shot up and he shook his head.

* * *

><p>Either my laptop is playing up or i don't know what but I thought I would get this up seeing as i don't know when I might get another chance.<p> 


	4. And this blonde walked on to base

Chapter four

And this Blonde walked onto base...

* * *

><p>It took all of twenty minutes for Gibbs annoyance towards Doctor Price to bubble to the surface. On their way to Tony's car they had met Ducky on his way up.<p>

After outlining what they knew the pair hurried to McGee. Tony thought it best to remain silent while driving because it was no use in being head smacked and probably driving off the road.

Then again Gibbs would no doubt get out of the crash with no damage and head smack Tony again just for crashing.

"McGoo couldn't handle the big guys then?" Tony questioned after he parked the car and quickly climbed out to follow his boss.

A glare was his answer.

McGee was waiting for them and the moment he saw them he raced over leaving a young marine in his wake.

"I thought they would have you running laps McGee" Tony teased before Gibbs hand shot out and caught the agent around the back of the head.

"Understood boss" Tony grumbled as he rubbed the sore spot, silently cursing Price for the extra force Gibbs put behind it.

"Boss that is corporal Summers and he has something interesting to say" McGee declared ignoring Tony as he rubbed his head.

"And I'm going to find out what is by standing here McGee" Gibbs barked before stalking past the younger agent.

McGee spun to watch Gibbs walk away with a frown etched across his forehead.

"What's wrong with the boss" McGee questioned as Tony sighed before smirking.

"He was verbally bitch slapped by a doctor" Tony explained as McGee raised his eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

"MCGEE" Gibbs bellowed over his shoulder and the two younger agents raced after their boss.

* * *

><p>Corporal Summers glanced between McGee and Gibbs before staring at the wall once more.<p>

"I won't get in to trouble for this, will I sir?" Summers questioned as Gibbs lowered himself into the chair of a mess hall table.

"Not unless your lying to me" Gibbs assured causing the corporal to look at him quickly before nodding.

"No sir, I wasn't lying to the agent either" Summers assured as Gibbs nodded and lent back in the chair.

"Want ta share with me what you told my agent" Gibbs questioned as the corporal nodded and looked to Gibbs.

"About two weeks ago this short blonde turned up on base. The guards chased her off after she couldn't produce papers; she wanted to speak to some of the men. Jamie... that is Corporal Garrison didn't even bat an eyelid at her, sir" Summers admitted causing Gibbs to lean forward.

"You knew about Garrison's personal life" Gibbs questioned as Summers frowned before nodding.

"He got a hard time at first for you know... being that way but Jamie didn't hurt no one and he wasn't looking to step on anyone's toes so after a while the other guys kinder forgot that he was... you know and instead just thought of him as a marine" Summers admitted.

"How was Corporal Garrison during these last two weeks" Gibbs questioned causing Summers to frown in thought.

After several second Summers glanced between the three men shaking his head.

"The same as he always is sir. Jamie wasn't much for talking about things going on and he was a good marine, we started on the very same day and we've always worked together. It didn't bother me that he was gay sir, my uncle is gay too and Jamie never did anything to make me steer away from him" Summers declared causing the three agents to nod.

"Well anyway sir, Jamie saw this blonde and he said she looked like some small town cheerleader. I laughed and so did the other guys but... like I said I've trained and worked with Jamie since day one and I would have known if he was covering something up" Summers exclaimed as he looked between the three men once more.

Lowering his head the corporal gathered his thoughts for a few seconds before finishing his story.

"Well after she was chased off she came back two days later, _with _some papers. Said her name was Chloe Lane, started asking questions about these medical trails that had been posted three months ago. None of the guys I spoke to joined but this blonde really wanted to know of anyone who did" Summers admitted while Tony glanced to McGee who nodded already taking a mental note to look it up later.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Hurtz took an interest in her and I saw them one morning talking. I don't know what she told him or what she showed him but something got Hurtz rattled and _he _started asking questions; he pulled medical files and even pulled men in. I didn't see the woman again until three days ago" Summers admitted gaining the interest of three agents.

"Hurtz and this woman came to the training room and they were watching us while we trained" Summers admitted.

"The whole group" Gibbs questioned

Summers shook his head looking to the three men.

"The guys thought they were and even laughed and showed off a little; but I knew they were watching one of us more closely then the rest" Summers declared.

Gibbs lent forward and forced the corporal to stare at him once more.

"Garrison" Gibbs offered as Summers nodded slowly.

"We were called in for a drill last night; didn't finish up till 0800 hours this morning. We were heading off base to grab some breakfast then hit the sack for a few hours. Jamie and me were on shift today but as we were leaving Jamie got this call and... he just shut down. Told us he had to go home and took off" Summers admitted as Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"I know Jamie didn't open up like some of the other guys but he wasn't one to shut down like that. Even during our hell week he never shut down. It wasn't Jamie after that phone call and when I tried to reach him I just got his voice mail" Summers admitted before shrugging.

"You know the rest sir, but" Summers frowned and forced himself to stop.

"But what marine"

"Jamie wouldn't shoot no one unless he had to and he sure in hell wouldn't have killed a marine" Summers defended and if not for the utter belief in that statement one or all of the agents would have pointed out he did in fact do just that.

"Garrison ever tell you he signed up for those medical trails" Gibbs questioned as Summers shook his head quickly.

"Jamie wasn't in for all that; he trained hard and he would push himself more then any one else but he would never touch anything not even painkillers" Summers defended causing the three agents to frown.

"Did he ever mention a Doctor McKilics" Gibbs questioned as summers frowned and thought to himself before nodding.

"Yeah about a month and a half ago. Jamie never got sick so it got us a little worried when he had to take some time out of rotation to visit this McKilics quack. I asked but Jamie never told me anything; just that he had to go see him about some family thing. He might have gone to the guy about eight or nine times before he just stopped" Summers admitted.

"He never said anything about what was wrong with him" Gibbs questioned as Summers shook his head.

"No sir, just said he had to go see him and then that was it. We figured it was some family member who got sick, we didn't want to bug him and he didn't want to tell us" Summers admitted before Gibbs nodded.

As Gibbs rose to his feet Summers quickly followed and stared at the older man.

"Sir I know what the news reporters are all saying but Jamie wouldn't have shot Hurtz and that woman; not him sir but who ever he spoke to... well sir I think after that phone call who ever shot Hurtz and that woman _wasn't _Jamie" Summers assured as Gibbs gave a firm nod before heading towards the exit followed by Tony and McGee.

"I want to know who phoned Garrison" Gibbs barked over his shoulder as the trio headed towards the cars.

"On it boss" McGee assured already falling in line with his boss.

"And I want to know just what McKilics is a doctor of" Gibbs declared as Tony nodded as well.

"I'll head straight to Abby boss" McGee called as he headed to his car leaving Gibbs and Tony to head towards Tony's car.

"You think this might be some type of brainwashing" Tony questioned already thinking of a movie with the same story line.

Gibbs however ignored him to stare at the black SUV with tinted windows. Gibbs shot Tony a glare before climbing into the car.

As the younger agent drove back to head quarters Gibbs glanced at the black SUV again and could just make out the outline of someone with a bald head.

* * *

><p>Don't know if it's just my laptop but FanFiction has been a little out of whack. Finally (hopefully) got this chapter up.<p> 


	5. Hotel Keys

Chapter five

Hotel keys...

* * *

><p>Gibbs made his way towards Abby's lab with a coffee and Caf-pow in his hands.<p>

McGee had done what he does best and traced a medical trail offered to all marines three months ago and found that those trails were nothing more then attempting to use marines to enhance physical therapy.

Ziva and Tony were quick to take up the search for McKilics but were still trying hard to find anything more then his GP status.

Ducky had only confirmed what he already knew; Chloe Doe or Chloe Lane was suffering from memory loss which affected only past memories while leaving her able to create new memories and retain all her motor, reasoning and communicating skills.

The only thing the ME was able to tell him was that Chloe displayed an unusual rapid healing response as her wounds had already began to show signs of healing, which left the doctor with high hopes that with in a few days her memory might return.

"Gibbs" Abby exclaimed as the agent strolled into the lab. Upon seeing the Caf-pow Abby quickly pounced on him and skipped away with her treasure.

"What do you have for me" Gibbs questioned with a smile as the dark haired woman spun to face him already taking a large sip from her drink.

"Is she really short" Abby questioned instead gaining an amused look from Gibbs.

"The blonde, is she really short because Tony said she was and Ziva said she was. Ducky called her sweet but I'm sure that's Scottish for short" Abby gushed as Gibbs walked over to her with a stern look on his face.

"Abby" he warned as Abby pouted but quickly turned back to the computer and waved a hand.

"Shortie... I'm calling her that, isn't in any database. None what so ever, I ran her prints through every known data base and nothing popped up. So unless she works for some deep undercover agency she is truly and _I_ mean truly a genius, because no one apart from the government can do that without leaving a little trace of themselves behind" Abby declared.

With a smirk Gibbs let the fascination in Abby's voice be ignored.

"However I did find something a little off with her blood" Abby admitted with a frown and clear confusion washing across her face.

"I got the blood Ducky gave me from the crime scene and her white cell count was high but then I got the blood from after the bullet was remove and it was _triple _the count of my first test" Abby stated as she looked at Gibbs with raised eyebrows.

"Ducky said she might be a fast healer"

"No Gibbs there is fast healing and then there is _freaky _healing and shortie," Abby declared as she turned to her computer. "Is all about freaky" Abby finished as she showed Gibbs Chloe's white cell count.

"Anything else Abby" Gibbs questioned making Abby jump back from the screen she was staring at.

"Garrison's blood is a little freaky as well. His adrenaline levels are high" Abby declared as Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"He shot two people Abbs" Gibbs pointed out.

"Adrenaline wears off after a few hours. They sent me the blood over when they finished chaining him up; his adrenaline was boosted off the charts before he killed the master gunnery sergeant. I mean he would have been like the hulk or something" Abby pointed out as Gibbs nodded.

That made sense to him because something had trigged the corporal enough to kill. And his gut told it had something to do with the phone call he received.

"What about Garrison's laptop" Gibbs questioned causing Abby to scowl at the offending object.

"Dead end... all those files written by McKilics were just old medical papers and some files he typed up for the white house. That thing was a waste of my time" Abby exclaimed as Gibbs frowned.

"What medical papers" Gibbs questioned as Abby looked back at him with a pout.

"Genetic stuff; how to enhance soldiers without relaying on chemicals. He wrote tons before he went to work for some company called Luther Tech, that company shut down about twenty five years ago and McKilics became a GP" Abby admitted as Gibbs nodded.

"I did find something in the master gunnery sergeants stuff. He had a hotel key card in his pocket when he died" Abby declared as she skipped to her evidence table and grabbed a white plastic key card with a blue bird logo with the words BLUE BIRD HOTEL written beneath.

"I dusted it and found Hurtz prints on them. I even looked through their database but couldn't find him listed anywhere" Abby admitted as Gibbs frowned and took the car from her.

"The bullet removed from shortie was a match to Garrison's gun and the glass was from the table she fell onto" Abby declared as Gibbs nodded before smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

"Good work Abbs" Gibbs declared before he turned and strolled out of the lab leaving Abby to smile.

Turning she glared at the laptop once more and pointed a finger.

"Your just lucky you are evidence mister" she snapped before sending it one last pointed look.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the late update but my sister descended on me for a week and I'm the kids favourite (only) auntie. Hope you enjoyed this.


	6. Vacancy

Chapter six

Vacancy...

* * *

><p>The clean and crisp hotel lobby wasn't helped with the blue highlights and the over head glaring lights. Leaning against the cool marble counter Gibbs focused on the young woman sitting at a computer.<p>

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but we have no listings for a Miss Lane," the woman declared looking back to Gibbs who held back the glare. "And nothing for a Mr. Hurtz either" she added with a helpful chirp that caused Gibbs to glance over to the team who had gone round with a picture of the master gunnery sergeant and came up empty handed.

"The woman would be in her late twenties, blonde hair"

"I'm sorry agent Gibbs but I only work the afternoon shift" the woman declared, Gibbs sighed glancing at her before glaring at the wall behind her head.

"She would have checked in about two weeks ago" Gibbs offered as the woman frowned before smiling brightly at him.

"Dexter might know, he's our porter and works most of the shifts" the woman declared before she looked over the counter and scanned the seating area.

Waving to some one Gibbs looked round when a middle aged man walked over to them in a blue uniform that hurt Gibbs eyes to gaze at it.

"Dexter agent Gibbs would like to ask you a few questions" the woman ordered as Dexter gave a firm nod before looking to Gibbs.

"You see this man?" Gibbs questioned as he held a photo of Hurtz out.

Scanning the photo Dexter quickly nodded and looked up to Gibbs who felt relief for the first time since he stepped foot in the hotel.

"He picked Miss Sully up some mornings; figured he was some uncle" Dexter admitted as Gibbs nodded and glance to the receptionist who was already typing on her keyboard.

"Miss Charlotte Sully checked in two and half weeks ago. Credit check didn't show anything unusual, her drivers ID was clean as well" the woman declared as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her.

"Room number and a master key" Gibbs ordered as the woman nodded and quickly looked away from the agent.

* * *

><p>Inside suite 406 team Gibbs processed slowly and with keen eyes that left no little detail over looked.<p>

Gibbs stood beside the large vanity desk watching his team work and clear through his own thoughts on how their second victim had lived whilst in DC.

A large overhaul bag sat at the end of the bed, unpacked, and a smaller backpack sat by the desk overlooking the pool area of the hotel.

Sitting on the desk was an abused laptop that had given McGee a head ache before he could even locate any files. The room was spotless, no clothes hanging in the closet and only the most basic of items stored in the bathroom.

Two pairs of shoes sat by the bed while several shoe boxes sat beneath the large mirror across from the bed. Beside the shoes there were several bags filled with clothes that still held their price tags.

Who ever this woman was she travelled light. And Gibbs knew only one real reason for that and that was to move quickly if someone was on to you.

"She was prepared to leave quickly" Ziva pointed out gaining a look from Gibbs.

"She has a burn phone here" McGee declared holding up a slim line black cell phone before looking at the device and hit the on button.

"Her wallet and purse are still here" Ziva declared as she held up a black purse.

"There's a couple of out going calls, but a _lot _of incoming calls from Hurtz and an unknown number" McGee declared before he slipped the phone into an evidence bag.

As Ziva and McGee carried on their search, Tony was already going through the bedside table. A used glass and standard alarm clock stood on one side. Finding a book Tony lifted it up and quickly flicked through the pages only to come to two pictures.

The first one was of Chloe and a darker haired woman, both women were smiling brightly at the camera.

Studying the pair Tony saw a few similarities between their faces, turning the picture over the names _Chloe & Lois _was scrawled across the back.

Picking up the second picture it showed Chloe standing among a larger group of people, namely men, with both her and Lois being held close by a taller dark haired man who grinned brightly at the camera.

"Got something DiNozzo" Gibbs questioned as he swiftly stood behind his agent.

"Pictures" DiNozzo stated as he handed the first picture to Gibbs before turning the second one over to find '_The league and Lois' _scrawled across the back.

Ziva and McGee quickly made their way over to the pair and looked at the pictures. "I know that guy" McGee exclaimed pointing to the picture held in Tony's hand.

"McGee"

"The blonde behind Chloe, the tall one. He's name is Oliver Queen, he owns Queen Industries in Star City. He's a billionaire" McGee stated as Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Bag them" he ordered as he walked away and studied the room once more. Tony quickly bagged the two photos frowning at how someone as rich as Queen would let Chloe end up in DC only to be shot.

"I believe you are not Chloe's type" Ziva teased causing Tony to shoot her a look before smirking.

"She doesn't remember what type she likes" Tony declared causing Ziva to roll her eyes and walk away.

The smirk soon fell from Tony's face as he looked at the pictures once more and just like Gibbs something rolled deep within his gut and wouldn't settle. Something bigger was going on and somehow Chloe had found herself in the middle of it.

And someone wanted her to pay with her life for the honour.


	7. Unexplained

Chapter seven

Unexplained...

* * *

><p>The sun was barely just making it's arrival, when the blood pooled around Garrison's slumped body.<p>

It had been easier then _he_ first thought, for _he_ was ready for the treatment to switch off the moment the corporal's life was endangered.

But Garrison just sat on the cot as _he_ slipped in with the darkness and withdrew the knife.

_He_ gave the command and Garrison was on his feet, still chained, and the worst part was Garrison didn't even cry out when the knife went in at the base of his neck.

There was no need for the second stab to the base of the spinal cord but old habits died hard and _he_ wouldn't leave _his_ back unguarded for a second.

Cleaning the knife _he_ watched the life drain from Garrison and, for a second, he felt a tiny pang for the corporal because after so many failures he was the first to show _any _progress.

And he would have shown more, no doubt, if he hadn't made the biggest mistake of killing Hurtz.

Hurtz would have been dealt with less fuss and more verbal threats but Garrison hadn't thought it through and simply killed him and tried to kill the woman.

_He_ couldn't blame _his_ bosses, because they thought they had more control, but even_ he_ could see that Garrison was still just a pawn in the game.

After locking Garrison back up,_ he_ walked out of the holding cells and quickly made _his_ way out into the fresh air and sunlight.

It was a small price to pay for the strength _he_ had but it still didn't help that _his_ body went into withdrawal without fresh air.

McKilics promised to fix_ him_ soon... just as soon as he figured out how to over come the long term shut down the pawns were going through.

Grabbing the slim line phone from _his_ pocket _he_ slipped away from the building just as the relief arrived and hurried to his duty.

Punching in a number by heart _he_ strolled towards _his_ car, waiting eagerly to remove the uniform and let _his_ body breath.

"Yes" the raspy voice was made harsher by the phone.

"One... Two. Anything else?" _he_ questioned knowing _his_ boss would understand what he meant.

Scratchy breathing was the only response _he_ got for several seconds and _he_ chose to stand by _his_ car for several seconds just enjoying the breeze.

Once this was over_ he_ would take_ his_ money and go to_ his_ cabin and just live among the trees for a few months.

This was the first mess up that needed_ his_ cleaning skills for at least a year.

"Chloe won't go without a fight. Make sure her body doesn't end up in the morgue" a raspy laugh broke through and it made_ him_ shudder.

_He_ had seen_ his_ boss only once and that was after McKilics was finished with _him_.

_He_ wanted to ask _his_ boss why he never used his money to fix his face and throat from the burns, but_ he_ knew what evil acts the man could inflict.

"She'll be even more harder to take once she wakes up in there" the voice ordered before the line went dead.

_He_ wasn't evil.

That was something_ his_ boss was.

_He_ was just a man who wanted to be paid and live among the trees.

Climbing into the car _he_ didn't think about what would happen to Chloe Sullivan once _his_ boss got his hands on her and_ he_ found himself not caring because _he_ had trained_ himself_ not to care.

* * *

><p>The coffee didn't help shift that feeling that something would happen.<p>

It had started when Gibbs awoke at 0400 hours that morning, something had made him sit up right in his bed and no amount of prodding his mind would make him remember just what it was that forced him awake.

As the morning crept by the feeling grew; grew so intense that for a second Gibbs wondered if he was having an heart attack.

When he was finally assured he wasn't about to collapse he went about his morning routines with a tilted head to listen for any tell tale signs that something was going to happen.

Strolling towards his desk he found that his team must have felt it too because they were already working hard at their desks.

Sitting down slowly Gibbs refused to get comfortable in his seat because something in him was coiling up, ready to spring apart.

"McGee" Gibbs called making the young agent to look over at him with bleary eyes.

"She encrypted her laptop boss" McGee declared gaining a look from his boss.

"This is beyond me boss. This is high level stuff" McGee admitted before Gibbs looked to Tony who was smirking at McGee.

"DiNozzo" Gibbs barked not even enjoying the way his agent jerked and nearly slammed his leg into his desk.

"Charlotte Sully didn't exist before three weeks ago boss" Tonydeclared as Gibbs quickly looked at Ziva.

"No one matching her description has ever worked for Queen Industries and I am being lead on a duck quest by their workers" Ziva declared with scorn.

"Goose chase" Tony declared gaining a glare from Ziva.

"Well start shooting the damn ducks" Gibbs barked gaining the woman's attention once more.

"It is illegal to shoot people for withholding information" Ziva declared only to have Gibbs glare at her and Tony laugh.

Before anyone could speak the phone sitting on Gibbs desk rang and for a second Gibbs stared at it like it was a snake trying to bite him.

when his team sent him a questioning look Gibbs yanked the receiver up and clenched the plastic hard.

"Gibbs" he barked knowing it wasn't the callers fault.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all watched with interest as Gibbs listened to the caller before he slammed the phone down with more force then needed.

Something had shook the lead agent and it worried his team.

"Gear up" he snapped already getting to his feet gaining frowns from his team.

"Boss"

"Garrison was stabbed. He's dead" Gibbs snapped stalking around his desk while his team scurried to their feet, grabbing bags as they went.

"He was shanked" Tony questioned gaining a glare from Gibbs who was already moving to the elevator.

McGee and Ziva raced past Gibbs, but before Tony could follow his team mates Gibbs stepped in front of him.

"Boss"

"Go to the hospital" Gibbs ordered gaining a frown from Tony.

"You think someone is tying up loose ends" Tony questioned as Gibbs tilted his head.

"I think I've got a dead murderer who failed to kill his second target" Gibbs admitted before he turned and stalked towards the elevator quickly followed by Tony.

* * *

><p>Gibbs words rolled through Tony's head over and over again during his trip to the hospital.<p>

Something had told Tony all morning something wasn't right; especially after last night when the team went through Chloe's hotel room.

On paper it didn't matter what Chloe seemed now because she couldn't remember who she was. Anyone else might have been suspicious of the fact that she was digging through marine medical records and was nearly killed.

But something about her didn't make Tony think she was anything else then someone mixed up in the wrong thing.

Jabbing the call button Tony waited and rolled the information over in his mind once more.

Ziva was no doubt convinced that Tony was attracted to the blonde and wanted to believe everything else apart from her being guilty.

And that was the furthest thing from the truth; no matter how attractive any woman was if she was tied with shady dealings Tony wouldn't want to go near her, let alone flirt with her.

The pictures he had found showed a young woman who was happy and bright but her eyes told the world that she knew things that made that bright world seem a little more darker. The men surrounding her looked protective but some how they had failed to protect her from Garrison and who ever he was working for.

And that made Tony a little angry because he was sure that no matter what Chloe needed someone looking out for her.

A ding brought him out of his musings and Tony was ready to step into the cart but before he could lift his foot a small figure caught his attention.

Curled into a ball in the corner Chloe shook hard and a small whimper escaped from her when Tony gasped.

"Chloe" he exclaimed as he reached for her but she flinched back with another whimper.

"It's me, Tony!"

Slowly green eyes met his and Tony could see the fear etched into her eyes and face. Tony didn't have time to register that Chloe was moving until she was clinging to his jacket.

Unsure what to do, Tony just tried to sooth the woman as she shook in his arms.

"He tried to kill me" she whispered against his chest before Tony stiffen and went on to alert.

Gibbs feeling had paid off.

"It's OK" Tony assured before he glanced around him at the dark parking lot.

He couldn't protect Chloe and look for her attacker by himself, and even if Gibbs chewed him out later over it he knew Chloe was the person he had to deal with first.

"He told me that he wasn't going to fail like Garrison did" Chloe whispered and Tony quickly made up his mind.

"How did you escape" Tony questioned as Chloe lifted her head and met his green eyes with her own watery ones.

"I stabbed him with my IV drip... I didn't think, I just wanted to get away from him" Chloe admitted, Tony nodded before he turned them around and hurried across the parking lot towards his car.

"It's OK I'm taking you somewhere safe" Tony assured watching the shadows for the tell tale sign of a gun or movement.

"Tony" Chloe called quietly as they reached his car and if she hadn't tightened her grip on him Tony would have ignored her.

"He stabbed me" she declared

Tony felt fear pool his stomach and as his green eyes found the bloody hole at her stomach he doubted taking her away from the hospital.

"Ducky will fix you up" Tony assured but Chloe shook her head firmly before smoothing the gown across her stomach.

"He stabbed me and" Chloe bite her lip before Tony finally understood just what she was trying to show him.

"What the hell am I" Chloe demanded as Tony met her eyes again.

He didn't know how to answer and he had to look at her white skin beneath the hole in her gown where a stab wound should have been staring out at him.

There should have been a wound but there wasn't _one_.

* * *

><p>I was going to wait before I put this up but, well this is for hsmrmae .<p> 


	8. No Easy Answer

Chapter eight

No easy answer...

* * *

><p>He had seen many acts of evil throughout his life; Gibbs had seen what one man could do to another man in name of justice and righteousness, but it still shocked him.<p>

He hadn't learnt to accept any evil only how to hide how he reacted to it.

Corporal James Garrison was a murderer, Gibbs had accepted that and there was nothing that would change the fact.

But he was also a marine and someone's son.

But someone had crept into the cell and stabbed him in the back and that was something Gibbs couldn't accept.

In his books only cowards did that and who ever killed Garrison was a coward.

"Corporal Garrison didn't feel anything after the first stab" Ducky's voice broke through Gibbs musings and the agent glanced at his older friend.

"The second stab was a little over kill" Jimmy Palmer declared before he caught both Gibbs and ducky's glares. Ducking his head Palmer carried on with his work.

As the silence descended again McGee strolled into the cell and looked to Gibbs.

"The video feed is a bust boss. Our guy knew how to hide his face" McGee stated.

"There's got to be something McGee" Gibbs snapped as he turned and walked out of the cell.

"I guess I'll look again boss" McGee called out gaining a smirk from Palmer.

The guard whom was meant to be on shift stood stiffly as Ziva studied him closely. Gibbs smirked knowing that stronger men had falling under the woman's glare.

"He is useless" Ziva spat as she spun away from the guard who sagged with relief.

"He has nothing to tell me that is of any use" Ziva declared causing Gibbs to pat her shoulder and walk over to the guard.

"Want ta tell me just how you ended up ten minutes late for your shift son" Gibbs questioned as the guard glanced at him before looking quickly over Gibbs shoulder.

"I was sick sir, threw up on the way over here" the guard declared as Gibbs nodded glancing to Ziva who nodded and quickly hurried away to speak to McGee.

"Tell anyone" Gibbs questioned as the guard flushed and looked down.

"No sir, it was only ten minutes and I thought Franks would be just wait for me until I showed up" the guard admitted as Gibbs nodded before folding his arms.

"There was no one else here" Gibbs pointed out as the guard nodded.

"I don't know why Franks would leave, but I figured I wouldn't get in trouble for being late if I didn't call him up on just leaving" the guard muttered as Gibbs shook his head.

"See anyone in the car park" Gibbs questioned as the guard snapped his eyes up.

"No sir, I got in here called for Franks and when I couldn't find him I checked on the cells. We have two sergeants for a brawl and Garrison, the two sergeants were still sleeping and I thought that Garrison was too until I saw the blood" the guard explained.

Dropping his arms Gibbs nodded at the guard and turned away from him ready to question the two hungover sergeants.

reaching Garrison's cell once more a shrill ringing filled the air and Gibbs grabbed his phone.

"Gibbs"

"Boss... hey..." Tony's distracted voice greeted and Gibbs couldn't stop the frown from creasing his brow.

"DiNozzo I thought I told you"

"To go to the hospital. Yeah I was on my way there when I remembered that _package_ you asked about and I just wanted to tell you that I was about to drop it off before I got to the hospital"

Frowning Gibbs was about to remind Tony of his orders when the agent cursed under his breath.

"You might want to _check_ it _out _yourself because I know how much you hate _loose _ends" Tony declared.

Gibbs quickly stiffened knowing Tony long enough to know when he wanted to convey a message without coming right out and saying it.

"You better stay with the package until I check it out. If I find anything damaged..." Gibbs let the warning trail off before he heard Tony chuckle.

"I'll sit on it boss, you know me" Tony declared before Gibbs hung up and stalked towards McGee and Ziva.

"Wrap it up here. Ducky call me the moment you have anything" Gibbs ordered as everyone looked at him with frowns.

"Boss"

"Wrap it up McGee" Gibbs barked as the agent nodded and turned away just as Ducky walked over to Gibbs.

"Jethro these things take time" Ducky declared as Gibbs nodded before stepping closer to the ME.

"I need you wrap this up quickly Duck" Gibbs ordered as Ducky raised an eyebrow at him before nodding.

"I want a _full explanation_ Jethro" Ducky ordered as Gibbs gave him a small smile.

"You'll have one when I get one myself Duck" Gibbs promised before he turned and headed towards the exit leaving his two agents to frown after him.

* * *

><p>Chloe frowned hard at the white hospital gown in her hands, her small fingers feeling around the hole that had been left by the knife.<p>

She had felt the blade pierce her skin and she had felt the hot blood course down her leg. There was no mistaking the pain and fear that seeped throughout her body when the blade was pulled from her stomach.

It was basic animal fight or flee reactions that forced her to stumble away and limp for her life. She was lucky when she reached the elevator and escaped as her attacker chased after her. She had slumped down when the doors closed and she jabbed any number. She didn't care where she ended up as long as he wasn't there, which she guessed was a shot in the dark at that moment because the man who had stood over her as she woke up meant to kill her.

His hands had nearly crushed her throat and it was luck again that made her rip the IV from her hand and stab him.

But despite the fear she felt then, it was nothing compared to the fear she had felt when her body had glowed and the pain vanished.

She couldn't explain it; one minute the pain throbbed from her wound and the blood wouldn't stop from seeping through her fingers. Then a warming feeling encased her whole body and in the small enclosed space her body began to glow brightly.

And the pain was gone, the blood stopped and she felt numb because that shouldn't happen.

When Tony had found her for a moment she was scared her attacker was back to finish the job but through the haze she knew it _was _Tony and she had clung to him.

Something screamed at her not to be so stupid to let Tony guide her in to the car but she ignored it because she had done something that no normal human was meant to do.

When he took her to a house Chloe had numbly let him guide her in, she had wondered if it was his place but didn't ask as he led her to a bathroom.

As she washed the blood away, trying hard to ignore her flawless skin, Tony had moved around in another part of the house before quickly hurrying back to her with a set of clean clothes.

When she felt strong enough to not collapse she had found Tony waiting down stairs with a frown etched across his face and a glass of water for her.

She was thankful he let her drink her water before speaking. The gown now clenched in her hands as the agent studied her.

"How do you feel" Tony questioned, his stare now hard, made her want to squirm away from him.

She wanted to know how anyone who _was_ guilty managed to sit still under that look.

"Tired" Chloe admitted looking away from him towards the comforting living room and she had to guess it wasn't his home because nothing about it screamed Tony.

"The guy who attacked you, did you get a good look at his face?" Tony questioned.

Chloe thought to her self for a moment, the memory of what happened replaying but she always got stuck on being stabbed and then healing.

Shaking her head rapidly she was only vaguely aware that Tony was patting her shoulder awkwardly.

"But he stabbed me" Chloe muttered with a glance under her eyelashes to Tony who frowned harder at her words.

"He stabbed me and there is no mark... nothing" Chloe thought if she repeated it enough times she might understand it a little better.

Tony on the other hand knew what it was like to go through moments when you life seemed at it's end. It was hard enough when you remembered your life but it must be doubly hard when you remembered nothing.

"We'll figure it out and until I'm sure your safe I won't leave your side" Tony assured gaining a small smile from Chloe and she seemed to relax.

"And you won't even get bored of me; I mean no one could" Tony boasted causing Chloe to giggle and give him a look that made him smile back at her.

When the door opened and closed Chloe flinched and Tony was quick on his feet, his hand resting on the butt of his gun.

"Its me DiNozzo" Gibbs voice called causing the agent to relax.

"In here boss" Tony called allowing Chloe to see that everything was fine as Gibbs stepped into his living and glanced between the two.

"Chloe" Gibbs greeted before raising an eyebrow at her clothes.

"I didn't think you wanted her running around your place with a gown that didn't even do up at the back" Tony declared before Chloe glared at him.

"You looked" Chloe exclaimed as Tony winched and glanced back at her.

"It was nothing"

Gibbs quickly stepped forward and slapped Tony around the back of the head before looking down at Chloe.

"Care to tell me what happened and why your not under your doctors care" Gibbs demanded as the blonde tilted her head back to stare up at him and just like their first meeting Chloe wasn't going to look away any time soon.

"I woke up and this guy was standing over me in a doctors coat" Chloe admitted before she stood and began to pace, leaving the two men to watch her.

"he said that Garrison had failed and that he wouldn't" Chloe stopped her pacing to shudder at the memory.

"He... he put his hands around my throat and started to squeeze. I couldn't breath... I couldn't even scream" Chloe shook harder at the memory and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I managed to rip the IV from my arm and I just jammed it into his hand. I managed to get out of the bed and stumble towards the door and get away from him" Chloe admitted causing Gibbs to frown before looking to Tony who shrugged.

Gibbs sat down in an armchair and thought to himself in silence while Chloe licked her lips several times trying to guess what the agent was thinking.

Running a hand over his face Gibbs turned his eyes back to Chloe and searched her face for something she might be hiding.

"There is a spare room upstairs; I'll get you some clothes. Someone will always be here and you are not to leave this house" Gibbs ordered as he stood.

"Agent Gibbs"

"You were looking for something and I'm going to figure out what it was; it was important enough for Garrison to try and kill you. He failed and he was killed because of it" Gibbs declared as Chloe grew pale once more.

"I don't like loose ends" Gibbs stated before he turned to Tony who was waiting on his orders.

"Get Ducky over here now" Gibbs ordered as Tony nodded and walked towards the kitchen.

"Agent Gibbs when you said I was looking for something... what the hell was I looking for that someone would want to kill me for" Chloe questioned before she walked over to the sofa and slumped down.

"Why would _I _even go that far" Chloe questioned before she glanced up at Gibbs who frowned.

"Because you know what is right" Gibbs offered as he sat beside Chloe and lent forward.

"How can you be so sure that I was that person" Chloe questioned as she glance to him and watched as Gibbs sorted through his thoughts.

"I've learnt to read people, to find the things they don't want me to know and I know that you aren't that bad person" Gibbs assured causing Chloe to snort and shake her head.

"I don't remember who am I, how can you what I'm hiding" Chloe questioned as Gibbs laughed and gave her a soften look.

"I have a very strong gut and it's not wrong often" Gibbs assured gaining a real smile from the blonde who slipped her small hand into his and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you agent Gibbs and I hope your right about the person I might be" Chloe declared.

Gibbs just squeezed her hand back.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the pair after he hanged up and slipped his phone in to his pocket.

"Ducky on his way DiNozzo" Gibbs questioned as both and Chloe looked over their shoulders at the agent.

"Here in ten minutes. He said Vance was also looking for you and me" Tony informed before Gibbs nodded and got his feet.

"I'll take care of it. Call me if you have any problems" Gibbs ordered as Tony nodded before smirking at Chloe.

"I always thought babysitters were hot" Tony declared before Chloe shook her head and Gibbs glared at Tony.

"Don't touch _anything _DiNozzo" Gibbs barked as Tony's shoulders slumped and he pouted.

"But I really want to show Chloe all the cool things we have dad" Tony whined causing Chloe to giggle as she looked between the two men.

"DiNozzo is like a dog; hit him on the nose firmly he'll get the point soon enough" Gibbs ordered before leaving the house and Tony was left staring after his boss.

"I like him" Chloe declared causing Tony to glance at her and shake his head.

"He was joking" Tony ordered as Chloe raised an eyebrow.

When Tony looked away Chloe couldn't help but smile at him but the smile slowly faded from her face and she looked down.

"Should I have told him about... well about the stabbing" Chloe questioned as Tony thought and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let Ducky check you out and then we can we figure that one out" Tony assured before he moved around the sofa and slumped beside Chloe.

"Want to raid Gibbs DVD's" Tony offered before Chloe offered him a smile and a shake of her head.

"Your not allowed to touch anything" Chloe reminded as Tony shrugged and winked at her.

"I live wild" Tony declared before Chloe giggled.

for a few moments at least Chloe could laugh and forget her current situation along with her life.


	9. The men in suits

Chapter nine

The men in suits...

* * *

><p>Strolling out of the elevator Gibbs wanted to just gather information without looking over his shoulder waiting for Vance to give him that nod.<p>

He wanted answers not only to appease his gut but also to tell the blonde in his home that he wasn't wrong about her.

There was only a few times that Gibbs had been wrong but this time he _knew _he was right; there was no doubt when he looked at Chloe and remembering those pictures he had found in her hotel room had only cemented that belief.

The girl in those pictures wasn't some evil person, she was a good person and Gibbs knew no amount of memory loss would ever change that.

"Boss" McGee called after spotting his boss. Ziva quickly stood up and spun to send Gibbs a look.

"Boss you might want to head down to Abby" McGee ordered as he raced over to his boss who raised an eyebrow and held back his amused smirk.

"Vance looking for me" Gibbs stated as he walked over to his desk and saw a note from Vance.

"Well kind of boss. He's looking for Tony too, said that Chloe vanished from the hospital this morning and that there was blood in her room" McGee stated as he and Ziva stood around him.

Gibbs scowled and made a mental note to head slap Tony and glare at Chloe when he went back to the house. For now he would just deal with Vance.

"Where is Tony, I thought he was at the hospital" Ziva pointed out as Gibbs glanced at her.

"Did you tell Vance that" Gibbs questioned as his agents shared a look before both shook their heads.

"No, we didn't know what to tell him boss" McGee declared as the door to Vance's office opened and three men in dark suits stepped out.

Gibbs watched as Vance stepped out behind them and nodded before spotting Gibbs.

Shaking their hands Vance gave them a stiff smile as they walked towards the stairs. Vance walked to the railing and lifted his chin to Gibbs who simply nodded in response before watching the three men walk towards the elevator.

The leader glanced at Gibbs and gave him a twisted smile before quickly walking away.

"McGee" Gibbs called as he met Vance's eyes and decided on just what he wanted to ask the man.

"find out where those guys are going" Gibbs ordered as McGee nodded and Ziva stood straighter.

"I could follow"

"If DiNozzo calls tell him to sit tight until I call him back" Gibbs ordered as he handed his phone to Ziva who frowned.

Gibbs made his ways to the stairs, mounting them two at a time while Vance watched McGee and Ziva for a few seconds before he turned and walked into his office.

* * *

><p>Director Leon Vance toyed with a picture of his family while Gibbs closed the door and turned slowly to look at the man.<p>

Folding his arms Gibbs waited for Vance to attack before he played his hand.

"Where is DiNozzo" Vance demanded as he turned to pin Gibbs with a glare that didn't phase the agent.

"Personal day" Gibbs offered as Vance snorted and shook his head. Tugging at his tie Vance walked over to the conference table.

"I thought we had gotten past this Gibbs; this distrusting" Vance declared as he turned to look at Gibbs who raised his eyebrows at him.

"Who were the suits" Gibbs questioned as Vance shook his head firmly.

"You don't get to ask questions right now agent. I told you before that if you wanted the chair you should have stepped up to it" Vance growled as he propped his hands on his hips.

"And I told you I want to trust the person _in _that chair" Gibbs retorted as Vance snorted and rubbed his chin.

"Where is Miss Sullivan Gibbs" Vance demanded as Gibbs tilted his head.

"I take it you mean the Jane Doe who was shot" Gibbs questioned as Vance glared at Gibbs and pointed a finger at him.

"Dammit Gibbs this is my house now... I thought you trusted me and my rules enough to stop pulling this type of BS. DiNozzo I could understand but I thought this had ended between _us_" Vance growled as Gibbs studied the man before him.

"I've got nothing to hide Vance; but I guess you do if you knew the name of the victim" Gibbs pointed out causing Vance to drop his hands.

Shaking his head Vance took even breaths.

"It's classified"

"Then read me in" Gibbs ordered as Vance gave him a look before laughing.

"That chair was made for you Gibbs" Vance admitted with an impressed tone that caused Gibbs to smirk at him.

"I wasn't made for that chair; read me in Leon" Gibbs ordered as Vance clenched his jaw before shaking his head.

"Those three men; they work for a company known as Luther Corp. A contract turned up a year and half ago, offering marines spots in trails. The Navy had their best doctors check out what it was they were offering, it all appeared clear on paper and all of the first test subjects showed the results that were promised" Vance explained.

"But"

"But then Lance Corporal Ellie Collins shot and killed her husband and sister. When she was picked up the only place we could put her was in a mental home" Vance stated as Gibbs frowned.

"Four more cases like that turned up on some rather important desks and an investigation was set in motion. Again nothing dirty ever came up from the viewings and none of the test subjects we interviewed showed any symptoms that wasn't put forward by Luther's doctors. So an undercover investigation was set up and we had several agents put in Luther Corp" Vance explained before he walked over to his desk and played with a pen.

"And" Gibbs prompted causing Vance to snort and look back at Gibbs.

"Every one of those agents came back to us in a body bag; we couldn't find anything to pin on these guys. Then we got a break and someone who would find out the truth" Vance admitted as he turned folding his arms giving Gibbs a look.

"Chloe" Gibbs offered as Vance nodded.

"Chloe Anne Sullivan grew up in Smallville and was in direct contact with Luther Corp's CEO Lex Luther. She was the star witness in Lionel Luther's trail and had enough dirt on Lex Luther to put him away for a very long time" Vance admitted as Gibbs frowned.

"None of this came up when we searched for her" Gibbs admitted as Vance nodded.

"It wouldn't; we got the only hard file on her before the system was wiped clean of her six months ago. She's smart and I'm sorry to say this but she probably smarter then all our people put together. What ever Luther had on her was enough for to keep her mouth shut but not enough to stop her from finding out every thing his company did or will do" Vance admitted as Gibbs had to smile slightly knowing that once again his gut was right.

"We didn't know she was in DC until Hurtz started making phone calls. We got hold of him pretty quick and gave him a brief overview of what was going on; he signed up and said he would help Miss Sullivan. They had found something but before we got any information Hurtz was found dead and Miss Sullivan was in a coma" Vance declared as Gibbs tilted his head.

"Did she know she was signed up with you guys" Gibbs questioned as Vance shrugged.

"If she did she never contacted us; Sullivan is the best lead we've gotten and now you need to let me in on a few things" Vance ordered as Gibbs thought to himself.

"Someone tried to kill her"

"I gathered that, even if your agents were stone walling me. What I want to know is that we have her" Vance declared as Gibbs nodded.

"Good," Vance seemed to relax before he raised an eyebrow at Gibbs "do I need to arm any agents to baby sit" Vance questioned as Gibbs shook his head.

"They would only tear up the garden" Gibbs joked as Vance nodded before walking over to Gibbs.

"Those three men were passing themselves off as company men but I think you and I both know what they are" Vance stated as Gibbs lifted his chin and sighed.

"They were hunters" Gibbs filled in causing Vance to nod.


	10. The truth miss sullivan

Chapter Ten

The truth Miss Sullivan...

* * *

><p>Gibbs was proud to see that his agent had followed his instructions without him having to spell it out to him over the phone.<p>

Then again Gibbs didn't have any doubts when he asked for Tony ten years ago and he hadn't had any so far.

After leaving Vance's office and giving both McGee and Ziva a quick briefing in the elevator, Gibbs called Tony and told him to wait in his basement with Chloe and Ducky until he arrived home.

He didn't like having Ducky involved but he made sure Tony knew that Ducky was to be armed.

After checking the street twice to make sure no one was waiting for him nor that anyone was trailing him, Gibbs entered the house and made out he was going about his normal business, checking each room before heading towards the basement where he found Tony and Ducky both standing with guns.

Chloe quickly ducked out from beneath the boat with a look of relief across her face.

Gibbs waited until Chloe had gone to take a shower and Tony had gone to get some food and some basic clothes for the woman before he got his report from Ducky.

"That young woman upstairs is in perfect health Jethro" Ducky stated with a hint of confusion. Gibbs chose to ignore it until Ducky was ready to approach the subject.

"Good to know, she'll be staying here for a while and I don't want her getting sick" Gibbs stated as he sat down across from Ducky at the kitchen table.

The Scot worked his brow in time with his thoughts while Gibbs sipped his coffee and watched the older man.

"What I mean to say is," Ducky broke off gaining an interested look from Gibbs. "That young woman has never be hurt in her life" Ducky declared as Gibbs raised an eyebrow at him, a confused look simmering just below the surface.

"Apart from being shot and stabbed" Gibbs pointed out, gaining a shake of a head from Ducky. Drawing in a deep breath and leaning on the table, a troubled look crossed the elderly ME's face.

"Like I said Jethro; that young woman has _never _been hurt in her life" Ducky stressed before he met Gibbs gaze. Nodding Gibbs got to his feet and headed over to the waste bin.

Under the watchful gaze of Ducky the agent pulled the bin out and spotted the white hospital gown. Dragging it out Gibbs quickly saw the red stain of blood spreading from a hole the size of a knife blade.

"Jethro would you like to explain what is going on" Ducky questioned as he raised his eyebrow at the gown, the look he sent Gibbs meant he wasn't really asking but telling Gibbs to tell him.

Clenching his teeth at the dishonesty from his agent, Gibbs sat at the table once more and put the gown between the men.

"I don't know why Chloe isn't hurt but I do know that she was looking into something that might explain all this. Have you done the autopsy on Garrison yet?" Gibbs questioned as Ducky frowned and nodded.

"The young man had unusual levels of adrenaline in his system; he was in very good shape. There was a small scar at the base of his neck above the knife wound, I discovered some scarring that suggests someone may have operated on him with in the last year" Ducky admitted as Gibbs frowned.

"Anything else Duck" Gibbs questioned

"Corporal Garrison's bones and muscles despite being in excellent shape did show some signs of... well" Ducky stopped himself as he searched for the right word.

Looking to Gibbs once more Ducky couldn't the shrug that lifted his shoulders.

"Garrison showed signs of mutation" Ducky admitted as Gibbs eyebrows shot up and he attempted to take in the word.

"It's unusual Jethro, cells within a human often mutate over the course of their life span. Cancer is a mutant cell that requires a trigger to start changing, but the signs I found in Corporal Garrison suggested these mutations were jumped started and very controlled" Ducky explained. "In my belief these mutations were controlled to produce the corporals improved physical development" ducky finished as Gibbs lowered his eyes and stared at the gown.

"Ever hear of Luther Corp or Doctor McKilics" Gibbs questioned, looking up he caught Ducky nodding his head.

"I performed the autopsy on a young marine in connection with Luther Corp and I have once heard Doctor McKilics speaking on the idea of creating the perfect solider without relying on drugs" Ducky admitted as Gibbs nodded.

"Anything suggest that maybe they were doing something else; something that _did _use some type of drug" Gibbs questioned as Ducky shook his head.

"Nothing Jethro; but if you are suggesting that they introduced some drug into corporal Garrison's diet then I would have to disagree with you. For the results I have found corporal Garrison would still show signs of that drug in his body. Unless of course this is some fast acting drug there is only one way I could explain this"

waiting with baited breath Gibbs watched as Ducky thought to himself before catching the agents gaze once more.

"Corporal Garrison may have been exposed to radiation that trigged the mutations in his body. A controlled burst would have done the job and then he would have been observed and monitored to make sure the mutations occurred to gain the required results" Ducky declared as Gibbs sat back and processed the information.

"Could this radiation account for rapid healing" Gibbs questioned as Ducky furrowed his brow as he thought over what Gibbs was asking.

"I don't believe I know of any radiation that would _produce_ healing; most radiation is damaging to humans" ducky admitted before the front door opened and closed.

With a firm nod Gibbs watched the doorway while Ducky continued thinking over Gibbs question.

"When I go shopping for clothes I usually don't get that _many _strange looks," Tony declared as he strolled into the kitchen with several bags and a pizza box. "I should have taken Ziva or Abbs with me; Ziva when I got the underwear" Tony exclaimed with a smirk.

Dropping the bags he quickly put the pizza down and went to open the lid. He froze when he saw the gown sitting on the table and look to both Gibbs and Ducky faces made him swallow hard.

"Um boss"

"How did Chloe escape her attacker DiNozzo" Gibbs questioned in a even tone, knowing he was busted Tony tried hard to think up something.

"She stabbed him boss; with her IV needle" Tony exclaimed, Gibbs raised an eyebrow and shot his agent a look that meant he would have to do better.

"And he may have swung his knife at her"

"Anthony I suggest you explain now what happened" Ducky's serious tone caused the younger man to gulp again before glancing over his shoulder.

When no escape plan came to mind Tony looked back and lowered his eyes knowing he would have to tell the two men before him what really happened.

"I found Chloe in the elevator curled up; I didn't notice the blood until we got to the car and she said the guy stabbed her. She pushed him and ran like hell, once she got in the elevator she said she felt warm and after a few seconds the wound had healed. When I took her finger prints, during her coma, she was burning up and it wasn't until I touched her hand that I realised how _hot _she really was" Tony explained as both Gibbs and Ducky raised eyebrows in surprise.

"She woke up after I let go of her hand and Price was surprised at how well she was healing" Tony finished before chancing a glance at Gibbs who was simply staring at him.

"I told him not tell you" all three men spun to stare at Chloe, wearing the same clothes from before her shower she looked a lot more smaller and younger with her wet hair.

Her green eyes was fixed on Gibbs with a look of pleading in them that had Gibbs swallowing hard.

"I was freaking out because of what happened, that I asked Tony not tell anyone and he promised that he would wait until Doctor Mallard checked me out before telling anyone else" Chloe explained as Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"DiNozzo knows better then hiding something from me," Chloe looked away finally and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Sorry boss" Tony offered as Gibbs ignored him.

"I was scared OK... I was scared that you would turn me over to some lab to run tests and that man would come back to kill me" Chloe muttered and the way she stood made Gibbs remember the times he had caught Kelly out and she waited her punishment.

"Do you really believe that" Gibbs questioned, pursing her lips Chloe shook her head and chanced another look at Gibbs.

"No; I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me but you would have to tell your boss about me and they might force your hand" Chloe declared.

Shaking his head Gibbs stood up and grabbed the gown. Under the gaze of the three people in his home Gibbs took the gown over to the counter, grabbing a knife he began to rip the material to pieces before discarding of it back in the bin.

Turning round he found Ducky and Tony staring at him with strange looks, Chloe was simply fighting the urge to smile at him with relief.

"That doesn't change the fact of what I _did"_ Chloe pointed out before Gibbs glanced at Ducky.

"You filed your reports yet on Chloe" Gibbs questioned, the ME quickly understanding and shaking his head.

"If you would allow me five minutes peace I might be able to. But with the autopsy needing my reports and several other cases that I've just remembered, it might be some time before I can bring them to you or the director" Ducky admitted.

Giving Chloe a look, Gibbs had to smile when the younger woman smiled to herself.

"Your a witness and until we have your attacker in custody you will have to be in protection. Ducky will be on hand if you need a doctor but for now you are not going anywhere unless you have an armed agent with you" Gibbs told her and worried for a moment that she would have thrown herself at him to hug him.

"Thank you Gibbs" Chloe thanked in a small voice, Gibbs simply shook his head and looked to Ducky with a serious face.

"You doing anything tonight Ducky" Gibbs questioned, smiling Ducky shook his head as he got to his feet.

"I have a feeling that you will be needing me this evening Jethro, so the answer would be no and a question on what shall you need" ducky stated causing Gibbs to smile.

"Just meet me in your lab tonight" Gibbs ordered, nodding Ducky turned and after giving Tony a firm look he smiled brightly at Chloe.

"Rest my dear and let Jethro protect you" Ducky ordered, reaching for her hand Chloe smiled brightly for the old man. With a quick squeeze of his hand Chloe nodded to reassure him before Ducky released her hand and walked to the front door.

As soon as the front door shut both Chloe and Tony looked to Gibbs only to see him glaring at the pair. Tony knew this look well but Chloe on the other hand stared back at him with a fire that had been present since they first met.

"I was going to tell you" Chloe admitted, Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her and Tony glanced between the pair as though this was some family dispute.

"OK maybe not right away but I would have" Chloe assured causing Tony to smirk and look down.

"I can't protect you if you lie or hide anything you might know from me" Gibbs ordered and Chloe nodded.

After a few seconds of silence Gibbs strolled around the table and slapped Tony around the back of the head, the agent simply just ducked his head and rubbed the sore spot while Chloe giggled to herself. She flinched when Gibbs stopped before her and stared down at her.

"For what it's worth DiNozzo is in charge" Gibbs ordered, Chloe nodded and looked up to stare at him.

Moving past her Gibbs headed to the door.

"You got any films boss... couldn't find any DVDs before" Tony called, Gibbs didn't stop his stride as he walked out of the house.

"There books if your bored" Gibbs called over his shoulder not bothered by Tony's pout and Chloe's giggles.


End file.
